Nana
Perfil thumb|250px|Nana *'Nombre:' 나나 / Nana *'Nombre katakana: 'ナナ / Nana *'Nombre real: '임진아 / Im Jin Ah *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo,Bailarina y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Cheongju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''171 cm *'Peso: '48 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Sobre Nana Im Jin Ah, mejor conocida artísticamente como Nana, nació el 14 de septiembre de 1991 en Cheongju, Corea del Sur. Antes de entrar a After School, fue modelo. En el 2009, participó en el concurso "2009 Asia Pacific Super Model" pero no resultó ser victoriosa, quedó en cuarto puesto. Ha sido aprendiz por un año en PLEDIS Entertainment. Ella confesó que le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo entrenando, pero PLEDIS Entertainment aseguró que ella tenía el nivel y las condiciones necesarias para dejar de serlo. Dramas *The Good Wife (tvN, 2016) *Love Weaves Through A Millennium (Hunan TV, 2015) Películas *Ggoon (2017) *Go Lala Go! 2 (2015) *Fashion King (2014) *White Curse of the Melody (2011) ''cameo Programas de TV *Real Men (Especial femenino 4ta Temporada) (MBC, 2016) *Jiangsu TV Star Chef (2015) *Muse Dress (Dragon TV, 2014) *Roommate (SBS, 2014) *Style Log 2014 (On Style 2014) junto con Hong Jong Hyun y Jo Min Ho *Beauty Bible (KBS 2014) *Tokyo Brand New Girls (TV Tokyo 2012) *Playgirlz School (MBC 2010) Anuncios *Post Cereal (2016) *XTEP (2016) *Kafellon (2016) *Bcuz junto a Lizzy (2016) *DHC (2015 - 2016) *Samantha Thavasa (2016) *I'M MEME (2015 - 2016) *UNIQ (2015) *Miero Fiber CF (2015) *Ocean World CF junto a Lee Kwang Soo (2015) *Memebox (2015 - 2016 ) *Mad for Garlic CF (2015) *OST Chronicle (2015) *GLAMM (2015) *Miero Fiber CF (2015) *Xtep CF (2015 - 2016 ) *Cordajour CF (2014) *Australia Chronicle (2014) *Styish Bike (2014) *Brand DHC Korea (2014-2015) *Skechers (2014) *Get it Beauty Self (2013) *Juvis Diet CF (2012) *Jenny House´s J-Style (2011) Vídeos Musicales *Eru - White Tears (2011) *Honey Dew (feat. Eric) - Like A Fool (junto a Lee Yong Woo) (2010) Colaboraciones *Ma Boy 3 - ElectroBoyz (feat. Nana) (2013) Premios Curiosidades * Grupos KPop: 'After School y Orange Caramel **'Sub-unidad: AS RED *'Grupo proyecto:' Dazzling Red (2012) *'Debut: '''Noviembre del 2009 *'Especialidad:' Modelar, maquillar, componer y bailar *'Idiomas: Coreano y japonés (medio) *'''Estudios: Jeongju Ochang High School y Beauty School at Seoul Arts College *'Mejor amiga' : Lizzy *Participo en el "Asia Pacific Super Model Contest" del 2009. * Tiene una licenciatura en maquillaje y belleza. *Su primera canción en solitario fue en el single de Orange Caramel - Shanghai Romance con la canción "Close Your Eyes". Su segunda canción solista fue "Eyeline" del 5 Maxi-Single Flashback. *Fue parte del proyecto "Color of Kpop" el cual unía figuras importantes de 5 grupos, entre ellos After School. Representando el rojo, esta sub-unidad se llamaría Dazzling Red. *Recibió un premio especial K-Beauty Icon por parte de la marca de cosméticos coreana Tony Moly en los Style Icon Awards 2014 (SIA). *Fue invitada, junto con Min Hyuk de CNBLUE al 30 aniversario de FOSSIL Shanghai el 26 de agosto del 2014. * De acuerdo a Sport Sina, Nana y el jugador Shevchenko son ahora embajadores de la liga Xtep Big Five. *Su nickname es "Nana chic". *Su método para mantenerse en forma es comer bien, dormir bien y hacer ejercicio. *Entre After School y Orange Caramel, prefiere Orange Caramel. * Ganó en Muse Dress el premio a "Fashionista más Creativa" y quedó en segundo lugar. * Todas las miembros de After School (excepto Jooyeon) acompañaron a Nana en la final de Muse Dress, en este programa Raina lloró, diciendo que Nana se esforzó demasiado y que había días en que ella ni siquiera dormía de noche, Jung Ah dice que estaba muy orgullosa de ella ya que llego hasta la final. * Está en el puesto número 2 de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo del 2013 realizado por la revista TC Candler. *Ocupa el #1 puesto en el TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler 2015, ocupando el primer puesto 2 años consecutivos (2014 - 2015). *Recibió muy buenas críticas por su actuación en el drama "The Good Wife", por lo que ella respondió: “Estoy tan agradecida con los espectadores que están mirando positivamente (mi actuación), incluso cuando estoy segura de que me hace falta en muchos aspectos porque este es mi primer intento en la actuación en Corea”. *Esta en el puesto #3 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler' 2016.' Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram *Google+ Galería Nana01.png Nana02.jpg Nana03.jpg Nana04.jpg Nana05.jpg Nana001.jpg Nana06.jpg Nana07.png Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment